Never Ending
by hellosarahrenee
Summary: Clark meets someone that will change his life and the Justice League forever. Pairings: Clois & Eventual Chlollie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She pulled her tattered jacket closer to her body, taking a deep breath in hope of some hidden warmth. Each step on the pavement became more and more difficult as her body was ready to shut down and collapse. Energy had left her long ago as she hadn't had any scrap of food in over three weeks.

The past two years had been tough – on a new planet, learning a new culture, all while trying to survive. If she hadn't had been militarily trained, she probably would have died in the ship's crash on Earth in the first place. She was better than that though.

She stopped suddenly from her continuous walk and plopped herself onto the hard concrete in a nearby alley. She took even more deep breaths and pulled her jacket tighter. She wasn't used to these kinds of temperatures even though she was biologically supposed to be. She took a surveying glance around the alley to see how it had been affected by other homeless, helpless people. She'd stayed her e numerous times over the years, hoping to "claim some territory", but it always ended up being looted or taken over by someone in a similar position. Eventually, she just gave up.

She slowly but surely took her hands out of her jacket and reached into her small handbag. Steadily, she pulled out a beautiful journal that immediately brought tears to her eyes. She brushed her hand across the cover to feel the soft, smooth_ cashta_ that bounded the pages together. If only she were still on Mars – she missed her life so much. Opening the front cover, her father's beautiful handwriting blazed off the paper in his famous red ink.

_In a world not your own, always remember, never forget._

She quickly closed the book as to not let herself get emotional. It was far too cold to cry.

She gently packed the book back into her bag. Reaching in, she felt her hand brush against the ice cold, smooth feeling of her mother's _faylas_ – royal beads. She pulled them out only to be weakened by the emotional strain and to find herself bawling despite her efforts. Her mother carried these beads everywhere as they symbolized all that she was to Mars – strong, beautiful, united together by fragments of Mars' own soil. They were a symbol of hope just as her mother was. They were meant to be passed down to her when she became of age at ten years and she married her intended – Tenk'al, commander of the first Martian regiment and her second in command. However, with Rachel's sudden death, they were given to her early to show her early arrival to the position as the leading female of Mars.

She quickly placed the beads back into her bag, wiped her eyes dry, and climbed to her feet. She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing, but she knew she needed to go somewhere. She continued down the alley and turned back onto the sidewalk to run smack into a hurried gentleman.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm terribly sorry. I'm in such a hurry that I'm not paying attention, am I?" he said as he looked at her sympathetically.

She looked up at him and immediately had to take a deep breath. The man in front of her was a startling resemblance of her father, Ranar. The same sandy blonde hair, cut right above the eyes and ears, the same excited brown eyes that she had missed for so long, the same tall, built frame that she had clung to so many times – it was as if Ranar was standing right in front of her. In such awe, she couldn't find any words to speak.

"Miss, are you okay?" the man asked as he stooped down to look at her at eye-level.

She didn't know what else to do. Lack of energy, overwhelming sense of hunger, complete awe of the man in front of her – all Renee could do was pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric Williams didn't know why he was sitting here in this hospital room right now. Whether it was his morals or conscience, who knows? Something about this girl kept him here and even though he couldn't put his finger on it, something felt right.

After running into the girl on the sidewalk and she passed out, he had decided to call 911. He initially intended on letting the paramedics take her away and forget about it, but before he knew it, he was searching for some form of I.D. on the girl.

She didn't have much of anything to call "belongings" rather than a journal, a string of beads, and three pictures – one of which was a man, the other a woman, and the third of them together. Flipping through the journal, hoping to figure out something, he was intrigued as it was filled with beautiful red handwriting. He was about to look further when the sound of the ambulance was heard rounding the corner of the street. He quickly shoved the book back into the bag, but not before he noticed that each entry was signed to someone named Renee.

The ambulance pulled up alongside the sidewalk and two medics came running over to Eric with their equipment.

"What happed?" one of them asked as they felt her vital signs.

Eric, who had moves aside to allow them room, answered nervously. "Um, I'm not sure. Is she going to be okay?"

The paramedic began to lift her onto the board. "Nothing major seems wrong, but she looks extremely malnourished and dehydrated and we'll need to get her warm, but other than that, she should be fine. We'll take her in to be sure." The two medics lifted the board onto the gurney and began strapping her in. "Are you her father?"

Eric didn't know what happened to him at that moment, but something in him just seemed to click. He had always wanted children, so the all desired but foreign feeling of father instincts kicked into overdrive.

"Yes, I am." He lied. He was now completely positive that something was connecting him to this girl.

"We're going to need some information then, sir." The paramedic stated as he helped Eric into the back of the ambulance with his "daughter".

His mind raced with possible lies he could use for the situation. He immediately thought of the name from the journal, but made her his own. "Her name is Renee. Renee Williams."

Eric quit thinking of the night's events with his wife's arrival into Renee's hospital room. He stood up to greet her, but she was bubbling with curiosity and exploded in interrogation instead.

"What the heck, Eric? First you call and ask me to get clothes for a girl who's a size six and now I get here to find out that you're sitting in a hospital room with this stranger? I mean, it's sweet for you to do this, baby, but why are you still here?"

"Krista, sweetheart," her lead her over to a chair as her took the clothes out of her hand. "Listen." He was about to tell her that he has some sort of connection to the young girl, but didn't know how that would sound. "Well, you see, I –" He was cut off by the sudden knock and entrance of the doctor.

"Mr. Williams." The physician said as he walked up to Eric and offered him a handshake. "I'm Dr. Morris."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," Eric replied. "and this is my wife, Krista." She nodded her head and smiled to greet him.

Dr. Morris opened his folder and flipped through the information. "Your daughter seems fine, just extremely malnourished and dehydrated. Did she run away from home?"

Eric was getting ready to reply when he noticed Krista getting ready to correct the physician on the "daughter" part. He quickly jabbed his elbow into her side to stop her which won him a cruel glare.

"Yes, sir. We were waiting for her to come home. She was mad about her boyfriend and school – typical teenage girl." He stated. He noticed that Krista was still glaring at him.

"Ah, of course." The doctor replied as he looked over at Renee's sleeping form. "Well, she can leave as soon as she wakes up. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Dr. Morris." Eric stated softly as the physician left the room. He saw Krista's glare out of the corner of his eye and hesitated whether to make eye contact or not. He finally gained some courage and slowly turned to face his bride.

"Eric," she said as she tried to contain her fury. "Would you care to explain?"

"Well," he started. "I know you'll be mad no matter what."

She stared at him and he could see all her anger rising to the surface and spread across her features. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Claiming that this girl is ours?!" She was yelling intensely as she motioned towards Renee. "They could have done an investigation to contact her parents, but you just had to say that she's ours! I know you want to be a father, Eric, but why? Why didn't you just let the paramedics take care of her?"

Eric threw himself back into his seat and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I don't know – I honestly just don't know. Something's there, I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but something about this girl just connects to me. I almost feel like I am her father."

"Sweetheart," Krista stated softly as she sat down beside him and reached for his hand. "You just met her. I don't understand."

He looked up into her eyes and saw her begging for some sort of clarification. "Krista, baby, I don't understand either." He reached down to swirl her wedding band around her finger. "Please just trust me on this though."

Krista thought about it for a minute, took a deep breath, and nodded her head. She met his gaze and he saw her agreement in her eyes. "Well, if I'm going to be here for a while, I'm getting coffee." She stood up to head out the door, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a pair of bright, blue eyes staring up at her to meet her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Something immediately happened when Krista looked into those water-blue eyes. Something that took her breath away and made her forget about everything else. Looking into those petrified and confused pupils, Krista's soul could only scream that this was her daughter – a feeling so foreign to the woman.

"Krista?" Eric asked as he stood and moved towards her. When she didn't respond, he followed her gaze to the bed and he, too was taken back by the feelings that overwhelmed him.

Renee on the other hand, was also in complete shock. The man that perfectly imaged her father was still with her and not only that, but he was standing with a perfect image of her mother!

Krista was the first to finally come back into reality and allow her motherly instincts to kick in. She ran over to the young girl, sat beside her on the bed, and grabbed a hold of her hand in sympathy. Renee was a bit startled by her affectionate actions, but was in so much shock, she didn't care.

"Renee," Krista started. "How are you feeling?" The girl just stared at her blankly. "Renee?" Krista repeated. The teenager finally snapped out of shock.

"Um, okay, I guess. Who are you?" she asked as she sat up. "How do you know my name? Where am I?"

Eric, who had taken a seat on the opposite side of the bed, used the opportunity to explain the situation. "Well, I don't know if you remember, but you ran into me and passed out. I was worried so I brought you here to the hospital." Eric waited for a response and when he received none, he continued to explain. "We're Eric and Krista Williams" he said, motioning to him and his wife. "We know your name from your journal." He saw her eyes go wide and she started to speak, but he cut her off. "Don't worry. I didn't go through it."

Krista decided to get down to the important business. "Sweetheart, where are your parents?"

Renee tried to think of a reasonable lie, but decided to go with the basic truth. "Um, well," she started. "They died." She stated bluntly as she looked down at her hands.

"Oh." Krista simply said. She thought it was terrible that this girl was all alone, but something inside of her claimed Renee as her own with this statement. "Where are you living then?"

Renee shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Krista. "Wherever is warm."

Krista looked over at Eric as he matched her gaze. They could both see mutual understanding in each other's eyes as they both felt such a strong parental connection to Renee. With the agreement settled, Krista looked back at Renee's distraught face and gave her a look of joy. "Well, I'll tell you what. How would you like to come live with us?" she asked as she reached for her hands.

Renee stared at Krista as shock spread across her features. She continued her stare to Eric and when she saw a similar expression, she was completely taken back. "You can't be serious…"

Eric let out a soft chuckle. "Trust me, when Krista asks someone to stay at our house, she's definitely serious."

Renee still couldn't grasp the idea of sleeping in a human bed with a house full of human people - weird thought, but at the same time, very intriguing, but she couldn't possibly impose though. "Um, that's okay. I would just get in the way and you –"

Krista cut her off. "Nonsense." She stood up and walked over to where the bag of clothes was sitting on the chair. "You definitely will not get in the way and besides, we want you to." She picked up the bag and brought it over to Renee. "Hopefully these fit. Eric thought you were about a size six, but they might be too big with how starved you are."

Renee took the clothes, but shook her head. "I don't understand. I don't know you people." She gestured to Krista and Eric. "Why would you help me? You just met me."

Eric looked at the floor and tried to find a logical explanation. "Well, we're not exactly sure ourselves. Something just seems right though and if you don't mind, would you just let us be a help?"

Renee laughed a little at his way with words. She looked at him and Krista still trying to discern if they were serious or not. She finally decided that she had nothing to lose and to just accept the help. "Okay, but if I get to be a problem of any kind, don't hesitate to kick me out."

Krista's smile widened to a thousand watts as she finally felt like she had found her daughter. "Wonderful! Don't worry though - we won't have to go to those measures. I'm sure you'll be fine. Oh, and as a side note though, if anyone asks, you're our daughter." Renee was a little confused by this, but oddly didn't care. "Let's get you out of here and on home."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of you who are reading and keeping up with this! I thought no one would enjoy it because, if you're like me, you only like pure Smallville stories with no new characters. I do like writing them though! Feel free to critique or ask questions! Please review!

Chapter 4

Within a few minutes, the couple had gotten Renee dressed, checked out, and in the back seat of their Cadillac Escalade. Eric and Krista could not stop beaming as they felt they had picked up the most precious gift of all from Metropolis General and Renee was toying with the thought that their faces would get stuck that way.

"Why are you two so happy about me accepting your offer?" Renee asked as she watched the lights out the window zoom by. She gently took a deep breath every so often as she tried to take in the wonderful aroma of the leather upholstery.

Krista turned in her seat to face her, still beaming. "Well, we're happy to help. Trust me, a girl like you needsto be off the streets."

Renee just laughed at the comment and continued to look out the window. However, it was then that Krista saw just how beautiful the young girl was. Her blue eyes popped against her tanned skin and clear complexion. Her long, flowing, brown hair gently accentuated her hourglass figure though it was clearly obvious that this girl had gone hungry for a long period of time. Krista was slightly taken back by the beauty that this girl resonated and at the same time the mystery she held.

"So, are you excited to sleep in a bed tonight?" Krista asked her as she still stared at her in motherly awe.

Renee turned to face her and let out a thousand watt smile. "Oh gosh, yes. Leaning against buildings or dumpsters is about as good as it's been for the past two years."

Krista matched her smile when she saw her excitement. "That's good. We'll make sure you're very comfortable." Renee turned to look back out the window and Krista looked over to Eric. He was so focused on the road that she decided not to bother him. "So, Renee, how old are you anyways?"

Renee didn't turn to face her, but held her gaze outside. "Fourteen. I'll be fifteen on May 1st."

Krista made a mental note of the teenager's birthday and hoped that she would get to celebrate many beautiful ages with her. "Wonderful." They turned onto a road and Eric announced their arrival. When they turned into a top-grade parking garage to one of Metropolis' more expensive luxurious condominium buildings, Renee looked a bit confused.

"This is where you live?" Renee asked as she scanned the building and eyed the valet assistance that waited for them a few feet ahead.

"Well, this is one of our houses." Eric replied. "We also have a nice country cottage out in Smallville and a vacation home in Italy and Australia."

Renee's mouth fell open in shock. "You mean to tell me that of all the people in the world that I could have run into, I ran into a super rich guy?"

Krista laughed at her comment and started to get out of the car. "Actually, you ran into the twelfth richest man in the world."

Renee was in such shock that she didn't even notice the valet assistant open her door and offer her a hand out of the vehicle. She finally climbed out of the seat and set foot on the pavement, but with her mouth still gaping open.

Eric looked over at Renee and motioned to the man who opened her door. "Renee, this is Joseph. He's in charge of parking and outdoor assistance to the building. You'll be seeing him a lot."

Renee looked up at the enormously tall man shook his hand. "Wow. You get paid to park people's cars?"

Joseph laughed and looked down at the young girl as her question took him by surprise. "Well, yes. I guess I do."

Krista came over and tugged on Renee's shirt as to move her along. "Thank you, Joseph." She said as she pulled Renee around the car and towards the elevator. "I take it you've never heard of valet parking before, huh, sweetheart?"

Renee just looked at her in wonder. "No and I've never heard of anyone having four houses either."

With a chuckle from both Krista and Eric, the elevator attendant pressed the button for the thirty-fifth floor and as the elevator ascended, Renee's life definitely rose from its despair.

Sorry this is short! I'll try to update again by Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if you were actually reading this and it took so long. I was doing research in the Bahamas with my last post and then suddenly got called to Australia where I ended up having an incident with a shark. Aah, fun and painful. Well, hopefully the length will make up for it and the fact that all your questions will be answered in this one!

Chapter 5

2 years later

-----------------

She held out the flimsy piece of plastic and let the joy wash over her. It was truly amazing how one small thing could make her so happy. It was official – she had gotten her license.

She looked back up at her mother who was preparing sandwiches for the family meal. Krista met her gaze and wordlessly told her how proud she was of her daughter's accomplishment with a smile. Renee just beamed back at her as she flapped the plastic around.

"I can't believe I got it, Mom." She said as she held it up to show her mother for the millionth time that day. "A few years ago I wouldn't have imagined I would get a license. Well, actually, come to think of it, I would have never believed that I would have the life that I do now."

Krista just laughed and grinned from ear to ear. "I would have never imagined a sixteen year old being a junior in college either, but you seem to keep baffling us all."

"Mom…" Renee pleaded as she loathed it when her mother brought up the subject of her advancements in education.

"Honey," Krista put the food out and started to pour drinks. "Just think about your life over the past few years. I mean really, it's truly amazing from where you came from."

_Where you came from._ It ringed in Renee's mind. She still hadn't told them. They still thought that she was a random, homeless girl in an alley whom they adopted seven months later and could outsmart most people three times her age. She took the high school placement test when they went to enroll her in school a week after the incident and she baffled them all. Not only did she go beyond expectations, but she was a pure genius, so she was immediately put into Met U, thus becoming a legend among her peers.

She was broken from her thoughts as Eric came into the kitchen, finishing the task of buttoning the buttons on his shirt as he immediately swarmed to the food. He glanced over at Renee and smiled at the sight of her lost in thought, still clinging to her brand new license.

"Don't plan on letting go of that, do you, sweetheart?" he asked as he reached for a sandwich and plopped it on a plate. "You'll wear it out before you even sit behind the wheel."

Renee just smiled and reached over for her wallet to put her new prize in its new home. "Real funny, Dad. I bet you were excited when you got your license."

They all grabbed a plate and drink and made their way to the table. "Well, actually," he started as he sat down. "Growing up in Smallville, you just kind of drove when you wanted. Out in those back roads, no one cares if you have a license, so when I got mine when I was in college, it wasn't that much of a big deal."

"Of course…" Renee said factiously.

Her parents continued small talk, discussing the return of the cook, maid, and other employees of the penthouse apartment from vacation and the purchasing of her new car. To be honest, she wasn't really paying much attention as something kept nagging at her in the back of her mind – something that was telling her to tell them about "where she came from". She didn't know why she suddenly felt the urge to come out now, but she did. She kept trying to fight the urge by smiling and nodding along with the conversation, but she finally gave up.

"Mom, Dad?" she suddenly blurted out. They immediately halted in their argument of the paint color of the living room in their Italian vacation home and turned to face her. "We need to talk." They both looked back at each other and then gave her the go to continue. "I really don't know how to put all this, so please just don't ask any questions until I'm done." She decided that maybe eye contact wasn't the best idea, so she found interest in her hands instead. "Okay, well, I'm not human." She stated bluntly. She looked at up at them and saw them trying to contain their laughter.

"Renee-" Krista began as she started cracking up, but Renee cut her off.

"I said not until I'm done." She stated sternly. She received their conformation and continued. "I don't know where to start, so, um, I'm originally from a planet called Krypton."

Krista and Eric just stared at her and wondered how she was being so serious. Was she for real? Had she gone crazy?

"Renee, I understand that you want to have an interesting and wonderful past," Krista began. "But sometimes you have to accept the hard truth that you come from a bad place."

Renee sighed in aggravation and stood up from her seat. "Have you ever wondered about all the odd things about me?" She asked them as she leaned on the island. "I'm way too crazy-smart to be normal, I'm the most athletically capable person you've ever seen, and, most of all, I've never explained anything about my parents or past!" She looked at them and she saw in their reaction that they were agreeing with her argument. She decided it was time to get to the more serious side of the truth. "Mom, Dad," She said softly as she slowly sat back down. "The thing is, you haven't just adopted a simple, homeless girl." They stared at her in confusion. "You adopted the commander of the Martian army, the daughter of Ranar, emperor of Mars, and the leading scientist in Martian exploration."

"Renee," Eric stated as he returned from his shock. "You can't be serious." She just nodded her head which caused him to sink back into his chair. "Wow."

"But that doesn't make sense." Krista said as she now stood up. Renee could see that she was fighting the truth. "You would have been a child; how could you be in an army or be a scientist?! And you said you were from Krypton, not Mars!"

"Mom," Renee started. She didn't know how to explain all of this. "Everything begins at younger ages on Mars. I started training for the military at age three. By the time I was seven, I became first in command. Once I was settled into the army, I started focusing on expanding our horizon in space exploration for Martians to travel further in the galaxies."

Krista had taken her seat again and stared at her daughter in amazement. Eric couldn't seem to shake off his amazement either.

"That still doesn't explain that Krypto-place." Eric stated without moving.

Renee sighed deeply. She didn't realize that this would require so much explanation. "My mother, Lara, always wanted children, so when she became pregnant with twins she was thrilled. My father only wanted a son though and planned to kill me, but keep my twin brother, but my mother wouldn't let that happen. So, after I was born, she snuck off to Mars and begged her best friend, Rachel, Ranar's wife, to take care of me for a while. She thought she could convince my father, Jor-el, to keep me, but she never got the chance since Krypton exploded a few weeks later killing both of them and my twin brother, Kal-el."

"Your twin brother…" Krista said sadly. "That's terrible. He was just a baby." She thought about everything she heard for a minute and looked back at Renee with a curious look. "How do you know all of this anyways and what caused you to come to Earth if everything was going so well for you on Mars?"

Renee felt the emotions that she had pushed aside for the past two years come crashing back. "Rachel and Ranar raised me wonderfully. I loved them so much and always will. Everything was great until I was seven. I had just become first in command and thought my life was perfect when everything kind of fell apart at once." My mother was attacked at night when she went on her balcony. She claimed her attacker was Tenk'al, my intended husband and second in command, but my father was determined that he would never commit such a hideous act. I think it was him though."

"Why would he do that if he was planned to marry you?" Eric asked curiously.

"My father was the one who planned for me to marry Tenk'al, but my mother was the one that wouldn't hear of it and wanted me to marry who I wanted and when I wanted to. With my mother out of the way, I would then be forced to marry him. The marriage would automatically make him next on the Martian throne and first commander with me of the army."

"Well, still, what happened that caused you to come here?" Krista asked, determined to get her question answered.

"Well, my mother was a very healthy and athletic woman, so Ranar and I both thought she would easily bounce back after the attack, but some unknown reason, she kept getting worse. One day, after training rounds with the fifth battalion, I came home to her needing to tell me something important. She told me about my past and that's when I found out that I wasn't really their daughter and how I came to be who I was. Three hours later, she died."

"I'm so sorry." Krista and Eric both said.

"Well, my father said that we were going to pull through, but someone must have overheard the conversation between my mother and me because word got out that I was a non-Martian in line for the throne and leading the armies. I had multiple murder attempts placed against me for the years after and my father's only choice was to send me to Earth."

"Renee," Eric started. "I know we can't replace Ranar and Rachel in your life, but I do hope that we've at least filled that void somewhat. We love you so much."

"And don't think that all of this changes our opinions about you." Krista said as she reached for Renee's hand. "You are always going to be our daughter and we love you so much. Nothing could change that."

Renee looked into their eyes and saw that they were telling the truth. For the first time in four years, she was able to be completely herself in front of humans and that's when she realized that she finally felt like she was at home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

7 years later

"Finally!" Renee slammed out as she slammed the locker shut. Her shift at Metropolis General had just ended and between eight surgeries and 72 hours of no sleep, she was exhausted.

She looked over at her friend Jordan who was also leaving. "What are you doing this weekend?" She asked as she pulled her shirt down over her head. It was nice to be out of those scrubs.

"Not too sure." Jordan replied. She had finished grabbing her stuff and threw her duffel bag over her shoulder. "Probably just spending time with Chris and Jeremy.

"Sounds good." Renee answered as she began putting on her coat. Truth was, she was actually jealous of Jordan. The woman was much older than her, in her mid-thirties, had a normal life, a gorgeous husband, and a beautiful son. There were times that Renee wished she hadn't managed to pull off finishing her entire medical degree at age 20 for now all of her employees were mothers and fathers – people she couldn't relate to, but wanted to be. She wanted to be a mother more than anything.

"What are you going to be doing?" Jordan asked, thus pulling Renee away from her thoughts.

Renee looked up to face her. "I promised my parents that I'd spend the weekend with them. I haven't seen them in two weeks."

"That's good." Jordan answered unenthusiastically.

"Yup." Renee answered. She was finding this conversation rather boring and decided to head out. "Well, I've got to go, but I'll see you Sunday." She said as she grabbed her stuff.

"Bye." Jordan called out as Renee walked from the room. _That woman really can be boring._ Renee thought.

She said her goodbyes to the ladies at the circulation desk and the doctors in the lounge and soon enough, she was making a mad dash to her car. "Of course its raining when I'm in a hurry." She thought.

She threw her stuff in the back of her Jaguar and as fast as she could, sped out of the parking lot. As soon as she hit the road to Smallville, her phone rang. She didn't even have to look at the caller ID to see who it was.

"Hi, mom." Renee answered as she switched hands on the steering wheel to hold up the phone. "Sorry, but I'm running late."

"Well, I figured that." Krista said smartly. "You didn't forget that we're at the house in Smallville, did you?"

Renee sighed deeply. Her mom always thought that she forgot anything that she told her. "No, ma'am. I'm on my way. I'll be there in about an hour and a half."

"Okay, sweetheart. Drive safe." Krista said sweetly before hanging up.

After hanging up, Renee flipped on some John Mayer and got comfortable. She loved Smallville, she really did, but the drive was annoying. The driving did, however, give her time to think.

Lately she had been thinking about what her father, Ranar, had said eleven years ago before he sent her to Earth. He had told her that Kryptonians had special powers on the green planet, but she hadn't had any sign of them yet. Where were they? What kind of powers did that include? She was do confused at the idea that she decided to forget it and just sing along with John Mayer the rest of the way.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Renee was pulling her black sport car into the long driveway of her family's country home. She stepped out of the vehicle to be happily greeted by the smell of fresh, crisp, clean air.

"Renee!" Krista yelled out as she ran fro the house. She gave her daughter no time to reply as she suffocated her into a hug. "I'm so glad you were able to finally free up your schedule and come." She looked down at her watch as Renee opened the back door and grabbed her stuff. "You got here too fast to have not been speeding, I can tell you that."

Renee just rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you, too, Mom." She said sarcastically. Her mother ignored the comment and started ushering her towards the house.

"I wish you had gotten here earlier. Your father's been complaining for a while now, staring at that chicken like a caveman." Renee just followed her inside and realized one thing was for sure, her parents will never change.

"The mashed potatoes are amazing, Mom." Renee said as she stuffed another forkful in her mouth. The family was now sitting around the table, munching down on the wonderful, homemade meal.

"Any new love interests in your life?" Eric asked his daughter. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to threaten anybody's life.

Renee just laughed at the comment. Her dad was always asking if any man had stolen her heart yet. "No, Dad."

"I hope you're not letting your secret control that notion." Krista injected.

Renee thought about it and found it very possible that she was keeping the men away, so she wouldn't have to tell them that she's not human, but frankly, she didn't care at the moment. Many men at work and from her apartment building expressed much interest in her, but she never let any of them come close to a relationship.

"Mom, it's fine." She said, hoping to end the conversation. Luckily, it did and the family went back to a quiet dinner.

A few minutes later, Krista decided to break the silence once again. "Have you two heard of that Red-Blue-Blur? He saved our neighbor, Gregg last week. He almost crashed his car into a front loader at the Luthorcorp construction site. He dropped his cell phone and reached to get it; lost control of the car completely."

"Glad he got to him then." Eric said. "Gregg's a nice guy."

"Yea, he is." Renee agreed.

Renee was realizing that the conversations were getting pretty quiet, so she decided it was a good time to bring up a question that she's had for them for a while.

"I have a question for you two." She said as she set down her fork and made eye contact with the ones she loved most. The met her gaze, so she continued. "All that time I was on the news, in the headlines, and known by everyone for all of the amazing things I did, I'm pretty sure people asked questions and wondered what was up." Eric and Krista both nodded their heads to verify her assumption. "How did you hide my secret and the fact that you just found me? No one found out?"

Krista laughed at the randomness of her question. "Well, we just told everyone that you were very gifted and that we didn't know why you were that way, but that we were blessed."

"Which we still are." Eric interrupted."

"Yes, we still are." Krista replied. "We didn't have anyone figure out anything about you either. I mean, how could you expect them to? We lived with you for two years before we found out and even that required you telling us." Renee just nodded her head in understanding. "Why do you ask?"

Renee shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to know if I was doing a good enough job to not let people know."

"Well, then I guess you are." Eric replied.

The conversations had ended and after cleaning up, the family took their relaxing evening into the living room by the fire.

"I like what you've done with the room, Mom." Renee stated as she snuggled into the chair by the fire. "It has such a cozy feel to it."

"I know, right?" Krista replied as she leaned against Eric on the couch. "I got the designer that did the house in Italy to come over and decorate."

Renee continued to admire the newly decorated room when she started hearing a noise from the outside.

"Do you hear that?" she asked her parents as she straightened in her chair. Both of them shook their heads. She listened intently to ear it again and sure enough, it started up again. "It sounds like something beating metal."

"I'm sure it's just an animal." Eric replied. It didn't calm Renee's nerves though.

"I'm going to go check it out." She said ass he stood up. "Just to make sure." She grabbed her coat by the door and stepped outside. She didn't see anything at first, so she walked to the side of the house. Her nerves were then calmed with the site of the trash can toppled on its side. "Dad was right." She said out loud. "I really should calm down." She picked up the trash, stood the can upright and headed back inside. She was about to hang her coat up when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hello, beautiful." It said.

She froze. It couldn't possibly be who she thought it was. She slowly turned to face the direction of the voice and her fears became reality - before her, stood Tenk'al with her parents' throats at the mercy of his powerful hands.

He let out a sly laugh. "Happy to see me?"

The next chapter is a very important one! Something very sad happens and Clark comes!! By the way, please review, if you have to chance… :]


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long! Just got back into the U.S. and now have the flu. Life never stops, does it? If you have any ideas for the story, I love reader-input! Please review!

Chapter 7

Renee had enough of the police and investigators that morning and wanted nothing more than for them to leave. She was now curled up on the swing on her porch, still recalling the gore which she witnessed last night. She wanted to forget it and all the people weren't making that any easier.

She still couldn't face the truth – Tenk'al had killed her parents and it was all her fault. All she had to do was agree on giving him a child, but she couldn't. Especially not when he planned on harnessing the Kryptonian and Martian powers of such a being and taking over Earth. She wouldn't let that happen, so to try to force her will, he killed the two people she loved most.

When the authorities were notified of the murder, they had originally suspected her as being the killer and questioned her non-stop. However, after analyzing the scene, they concluded the she was incapable of decapitating two people by hand. Therefore, this moved their investigation in a more dangerous direction – they were looking for someone with super-human powers.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps of someone walking up to her.

"Ma'am?" he said worriedly. She didn't look up to match his gaze, hoping he would go away. "I'm Clark Kent with the Daily Planet. Would you mind if I ask you some questions?"

She kept her face to her knees, not wanting anyone to see her tear-stained face. "Please, I don't feel like answering any questions about what happened."

Clark stared down at the pitiful form of this woman and felt terrible. How did he not hear any of this while on his patrol last night? If he had been here, she wouldn't be in this much pain.

"Well," he said as he sat down beside her. "Can I at least ask you if you're alright?"

Renee looked up, ready to tell this guy off. Did she look alright to him and who did he think he was to invade her privacy right now? She glared over at him, but stopped dead in her tracks, frozen at the sight of the man before her.

Clark noticed her odd stare at him and suddenly felt uncomfortable. Her blood-shot eyes seemed to see right through him.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked as he shifted in his seat awkwardly.

'_This can't be!'_ Renee thought. '_He would be dead!_' Her mind was sending every signal that this was her brother, but how? She wasn't exactly sure, but she couldn't even control her own moth as she blurted out, "Kal-el?"

They both finally realized that they had been staring at each other for a full five minutes, lost in thought; Renee, trying to figure out how this could be possible and Clark, fearing his identity.

"How do you know, um," he was trying to think of the best way to ask. "that name?"

Renee then realized that she had completely bombarded him with the notion without even explaining herself. "Oh, of course. It's me!" she said as she motioned to herself. When he didn't show any sign of understanding, she continued. "I'm Renee. Well, actually you would know me by my Kryptonian name, Sara."

Clark couldn't figure out what was going on. Was he supposed to know her and how did she know about Krypton? "What the heck are you talking about?"

Renee's eyes which had finally found life suddenly sunk back into sadness. Her brother didn't know her? If he survived, how would he not know about her? Wouldn't Lara have at least told him? Obviously she survived if he did.

"Lara didn't tell you about me?" she asked as she leaned forward. She could see the resemblance between their faces.

_Lara? How would she know about Lara?_ Clark thought to himself. He figured she obviously knew more than he thought by her reaction. "Um, no. My mother sent me to Earth before Krypton exploded." She gave no reaction to the 'exploding' part, so he figured she already knew.

Renee was slightly disappointed by the idea, but was so happy to have found her brother. "Well, I guess I should probably tell you then." He gave her a look to please explain. "I'm your twin sister."

Clark just laughed at her statement, but one look at her face and he saw that she wasn't kidding and how else would she know about Krypton and Lara? "Are you for real?" he asked her.

"As real as I'm ever going to be." She replied.

He stared at her and strangely saw himself in her expressions. "How do you know it's me?" he asked, hoping to stump her if this was some sort of practical joke.

She thought about it for a moment. "I'm not really sure, actually. I just do. I tend to have 'connections' to people that I can't really explain, but if you're Kal-el, then it is true."

He gave her a look of confusion, but something just felt right about the whole thing. "Well I am." He said simply.

She smiled sweetly and felt a rush of joy wash over her. "Then I found you."

They sat there for a minute, discussing the irony that Clark's long lost twin sister owns a house right down the road from his farm, her apartment is above the coffee shop where he goes every day, and she works at the place where he takes most of his rescued victims. Not to mention, that she was always in the papers and the news due to her father's wealth and thus publicity.

They were suddenly interrupted by a detective approaching them. "Miss Williams?" he asked.

Renee stood up and greeted him. "Yes, sir."

"I'm Detective Sam Galowski and I'll be one of the many working on the case of your parents." He shook both Clark and Renee's hands. "I'm very sorry for the situation that you have been placed in, but sadly there's more to worry about. I'm afraid that whoever – or whatever – did this may come after you." Renee nodded in understanding. "I find it best that you keep a very low profile for a little while."

"What does that necessarily mean?" Clark asked.

"Well, she wouldn't want to stay in any of her own homes, especially this one, obviously. You might also want to go under a different name, use a different vehicle, and not use your main bank account for the time being."

Renee nodded her head in understanding. Even though Tenk'al could find her if she morphed into a different person, she figured it would be best to follow the protocol.

Galowski wrote a quick note down in his notepad and stuffed it into his pocket. "I'll have your lawyer contact you tomorrow concerning the legal matters. Just so that we know where you are for your safety, where will you be staying?"

Renee shrugged her shoulders. "I'll just rent a hotel room with a different name."

Clark violently shook his head. "She'll be staying at the Kent Farm up the road. Big yellow house – you can't miss it."

The detective pulled out his notepad again and wrote it down as well. Renee looked over at Clark with big eyes, but he ignored her as he didn't want her turning him down.

"Alright, Miss Williams." Galowski started. "Don't answer any unknown phone calls either." He handed her his card with his number. "We'll be in touch."

As soon as the detective walked back into the house, Renee glared over at Clark. "I can't possibly stay at your house!"

"Too late." He answered as he motioned down a female officer and asked her to collect Renee's things. "What's the problem anyways?" he asked as he turned his attention back to her. "Besides, I just found out that you're my twin sister – I want to know more about you!"

Renee sighed. Truth was, she really wanted to get to know him more, too. She looked back up at him, his face contorted into that of a five year old, as he waited for her reply. She knew he wouldn't give her a choice anyways, if he was anything like her.

"Okay, okay. Whatever." She answered annoyingly.

"This'll be fun!" Clark answered as he ran to go get the officer to hurry up so he could show his new sister his life. All Renee could do is wonder what she had gotten herself into.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took a while! Just to make sure we're all on the same page, this takes place in current Smallville time, so Clark and Lois are together. Please review!

Chapter 8

_He locked her gaze in his own, forcing her to follow him into the crevices of his soul. All she felt was darkness, pain, and power which terrified her._

"_All you have to do is give me a child." He said sternly as he walked in front of her parents, their fear evident on their faces. "Nothing in your life has to change – just give me what I want."_

_She stared at him and wondered how he became so evil. He came from such a good family on Mars and was given so much. She had to put a stop to it though. She couldn't let him destroy this beautiful planet that she had grown to love._

"_No." she answered bluntly. His eyes went wide with surprise._

"_No?" he asked her. "How can you say 'no'?"_

_She straightened her shoulders up and reminded herself that she was his superior officer, or at least she was before she left Mars. He had no right to approach and threaten her this way._

"_I will never give you a child!" she yelled as she walked towards him. She saw his look of power slightly dim as he saw her assume command. "I will never let you destroy this planet!"_

_He took a few back and took position behind her parents with a hand on each of their shoulders. He shrugged and gave her a look of disinterest._

"_Too bad." He said silently. "If I killed Rachel, what do you think will make me stop from killing these pathetic humans?"_

_She looked down at them and the fear displayed on their features make her weak in her knees and she once again felt like the inferior power in this situation._

"_You wouldn't." she said out loud without taking her eyes off of her parents. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't, but she knew his soul was so far gone, that he would._

"_Then give me a child." He said sternly._

_She couldn't let it happen. She couldn't let him take over and destroy the planet and she knew, even if she didn't want to admit it, the price of her parents' lives was a small price to pay to that of the world._

"_I can't." she said sadly, looking up into his eyes in hope of finding understanding within him._

_He just laughed and cracked his neck. "Hm, well, maybe this will change your mind." Before she could even respond or beg for him to stop, the whole room was being repainted with blood._

* * *

"Are you okay, Renee?" Clark asked as he looked over at her in the passenger seat. She had been very silent the whole trip and when she suddenly jumped out of her seat, he thought she might have seen a ghost.

Renee just swallowed hard as she straightened herself out. "You may be in La-la-land for finding your sister, Clark, but no matter what, my parents still died last night."

He sighed and suddenly felt a wave of guilt come over him as he realized that he had forgotten the circumstances of their situation. He was so thrilled to have found the sister he never knew he had, that he kind of threw everything else off the table.

"I'm sorry, Renee." He said. "I'm so happy to have found you that I forgot. That must be hard."

Renee shook her head in agreement and sighed. "If it wasn't my fault, it wouldn't be as bad."

Now, Clark wasn't one to be able to tell someone to not blame themselves as he always did just that, but he didn't see how this was her fault.

"You can't blame yourself." He told her blatantly. "You're not the one who killed them – some psycho maniac did."

Renee just closed her eyes as the memory was still so difficult. "No, it is my fault. All I had to do was give Tenk'al a child and he wouldn't have killed them."

Clark suddenly looked over at her in shock, almost running the truck off the road. "What!? You know who did this?"

Renee sighed as she found herself having to explain her life once again. "He was my second in command of the Martian army. We were supposed to wed, but when he killed my Martian mother, Rachel, it canceled the engagement. Now, he's found me here on Earth and wants me to give him a child so that he can take over this planet."

Clark's mind was reeling with this new information, so he pulled over onto the shoulder of the road, put it in park, and turned to face her.

"Martian army?" Clark asked with a very confused look on his face.

Renee let her head fall back onto the seat and breathed deeply. "Yes, Clark. Your sister was first commander of the Martian army."

Clark's eyes went big. "Seriously?"

Renee just laughed at his expression. It felt good to laugh after the night she had. She thought it would be a good time to tell him about her past life on Mars and the events that led up to last night. So, they spent the next hour, parked on the side of road doing nothing but talking.

"Whoa." Clark said as he slumped in his seat. Who would've known that he was the brother of a Martian commander, rocket scientist, and surgeon? It was a bit overwhelming. He looked over at her and saw her eyelids sagging and her shoulders falling in exhaustion.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked her.

Renee thought about it for a moment. "Four days ago with a little dozing here and there."

Clark's eyes went wide and he immediately put the truck in drive and pulled back onto the road. They were only about two miles from the farm.

"You're going to sleep when we get to the farm then." He commanded.

Renee just laughed and thought about how nice he really was. She would protest for she didn't want to impose on him and be the guest that just slept all day, but they were family, right?

They were about to pull into the long drive way when Clark's phone rang. He reached for it out of the cup holder where he put it, glanced at the caller ID and let out a sigh.

"Of course, she calls." Clark said out loud. He flipped his phone open. "Hello, Lois." He said annoyingly.

Lois spoke so loud into the phone that even Renee could hear every word she said. "Smallville, where the hell are you!?" she screamed. "You said you were going to get the info on that Williams murder and you never came back!"

Clark sighed. They were nearing the end of the driveway. "Lois, something came up. I can't explain right now, but I'll tell you later."

Renee could hear her getting even more aggravated. "At least tell me that you got some information." She said.

"Well," Clark didn't know what to tell her. He looked over at Renee with big eyes. "I might have done more than that." He looked back over to glance at the truck's clock. "Look, Lois, I'll be there in a few, I'm on my way back."

"You better be!" she yelled. "Oh, and I love you!" she stated before hanging up.

Clark looked over at Renee. "I tell you, she's like a C-4 in a room full of gasoline; you just wait for the explosion."

Renee just laughed as they both stepped out of the truck. Clark reached in the back to get her stuff and led the way to the door.

"Who is that anyways?" Renee asked as they walked to the house.

Clark just smiled and Renee could see that he really cared about her. "That was Lois – my partner at the Daily Planet and most of all, my girlfriend."

"She's charming." She said factiously.

They stepped inside the house and Renee was taken back by the cozy feel of the place. The quaint yellow farmhouse was wonderful both inside and out. She breathed in the scent and was delighted to find the scent of apple pie.

Clark saw her taking in her new surroundings. "Is everything okay?" he asked her.

"It's wonderful." She said.

"Good." He said as he led her upstairs. "Lois wanted me to make her a pie with my mom's recipe. I don't know if it worked, but it at least made the house smell good." He opened the door to what was his parents' bedroom. "You can stay in here." He told her as he set her stuff on the bed. "I'm really sorry to dump you and run off, but I've got to get back to the Planet."

"It's fine, Clark." She assured him as she plopped onto the bed. "I plan on sleeping for a little while anyways."

"Awesome." He stated as he smiled at her. He was so happy to have a sister. "You can make yourself at home. There's an extra pie in the oven, if you're interested."

Renee smiled mischievously. "Ooh. I might have to take you up on that."

He laughed at her comment and reached in his pocket for a pen and scrap piece of paper. He jotted something down quickly and handed it to her. "That's my number, if you need me. I'm going to call my friend Chloe to come stay with you for a little while though, so you should be fine."

"Clark, I'm twenty-three years old – I'll be fine." She said with a look of exasperation.

He started to walk towards the door. "Maybe so, but it'll make me feel better." He reached for the door handle and gave her one last look. "Sure you're fine?" he asked.

"Yes, Clark." She said blatantly. She motioned her hands for him to shoo. "Now go before Lois goes evil."

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. _It's like she already knows Lois_ he thought before he sped off to the Planet.

Oh, and Chloe is in the next chapter!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long to update and that this is so short! I'm writing an actual book, too, so it's getting kind of difficult to focus on both with everything else going on. I'll try to keep up with it more. Please keep reading and please, please, please review!

Chapter 9

Renee had managed to pull off four hours of sleep before the nightmare of her parents' deaths came back to haunt her. She found herself literally jumping out of the bed, screaming as she mentally saw Tenk'al commit his hideous deed. One thing was for sure, she couldn't sleep right now.

She climbed out of the bed, pulled on her jeans, and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. She hoped a walk would clear her mind.

Renee made her way out of the room and down the stairs. She briskly walked out the door to be greeted by the wonderful evening air and vibrant sunset.

"This is what I needed." Renee said to herself as she bounded down the front porch steps. She looked to her left and saw a luscious, sprawling field and found it to be the perfect walking area. So, she jogged over to the edge of the fence and climbed over.

The beauty she saw when she looked over across the field, now brightly colored by the sunset, was absolutely breathtaking and she stood in awe of the view in front of her. Living in the heart of Metropolis, she didn't see much "beauty", so to speak. It was a pure wonder as to why she hadn't come out to Smallville more often.

She wondered along, finding her way into the middle of the field where she plopped down in the grass, finding comfort in laying in the cool feel of its blades. She stared up at the sky and despite the horror of the past few days, she felt happy and at home.

_I'm at my brother's farm._ She told herself. Never in a million years would she have thought her brother was alive, much less would she be at his house. In a matter of seconds, Tenk'al had killed the ones she loved and she was alone, but Clark saved her from that. Now, she had him and she couldn't ask for anything better.

She had stayed in the grass for a good, long while when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tires coming along the driveway. She sat up from her place while unconsciously brushing the grass out of her hair, to see a small red car pulling up to the house. As she stood up to see better, she saw a petite blonde step out of the car, looking over in her direction.

"You must be Chloe!" Renee yelled out as she stood up and jogged back to the edge of the field. She jumped over the fence and continued her way over to the woman. "I'm Renee – well, actually I'm going to be going by Sara for right now."

Chloe returned her smile. "Nice to meet you. I guess Clark told you about me."

"Yea, he did." Renee replied. "Did he tell you anything about me?" she asked her.

Chloe shook her head. Truth was, Clark seemed to be a little too uninformative in this situation as he simply told Chloe to head to the farm as soon as she could. He didn't tell her that there was a strange woman here.

"No, not at all actually. He said that Lois was getting on his case about skipping out on her at work." She replied.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to tell you the news then." Renee said as she motioned for Chloe to come inside. The sun was finally falling behind the horizon, so the temperature was getting a bit chilly.

The walked up the front porch steps and Renee opened the door to allow both of them inside. Chloe shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the rack while Renee waited for her to finish.

"What were you doing out there?" Chloe asked her as she made her way over to the sofa.

"Just walking." Renee replied as she sat down. She watched as Chloe took her place at the opposite end of the couch. "I tend to just wander around in thought."

Chloe just looked up at her and smiled. "Trust me, I know what you mean."

They sat there awkwardly staring at each other until Chloe actually began to feel like she knew her from somewhere.

"Did you go to Smallville High?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"No." Renee replied. She really didn't want to give more facts than she had to and she was afraid that Chloe would realize that she was the daughter of a billionaire, if she did. She should have figured that she would find out quickly though.

Chloe thought about it for a minute. She knew that she had seen this girl before, but where? Then it hit her.

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe jumped up in her seat to turn and face her. "You're Renee Williams!"

Renee let her head fall back and she sighed deeply. Of course she figured it out anyways! You could do an Internet search for her and get thousands of results, so she was bound to figure it out.

"Yea, I am." Renee answered blatantly. "Daughter of a billionaire, doctor at age twenty, adopted into the white-collar community…"

Chloe relaxed back into the couch, full of pride for figuring out who she was. Then she found herself wondering why she was here.

"So, if you're so rich and smart, why are you here?" she asked as she motioned around the room to help her point.

Renee hesitated for a moment. This was supposedly Clark's good friend and she didn't know her. She kind of felt that Clark should be the one to tell her, but something told her that Chloe was the impatient type, so she decided it would be best to just go ahead and spill the beans.

"Well," she said as she leaned towards Chloe. The blonde was getting intrigued by her hesitancy. "I'm Clark's sister."

Chloe's eyes suddenly went huge and she completely froze. Clark's sister? She stared at the woman in front of her and saw that her big blue eyes, long brown hair, and tall build matched up to a feminine version of Clark perfectly. She found herself gasping before she could even respond.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to get this up! It keeps taking me longer and longer, doesn't it? Hopefully the fact that this chapter is longer will make up for it. I made it to double digit chapters! Please review!

Chapter 10

Clark was outside the Daily Planet, walking to the nearest alley, hoping that he could super speed back to the farm without being seen. The sidewalks were busy, however, with other people also returning from a long day at work. Hopefully he'd be able to find a good place. Until then, he took the opportunity to think about the extremely eventful day he had had.

It all still seemed like a dream to him. In a matter of seconds, he went from having no family except an absent cousin to having not just a sister, but a twin sister. He completely lectured himself as to how he could believe her so quickly, but one look at her and he was able to know it was true.

Though he was on an emotional high for finding her, the circumstances of the meeting were still very grave. He had seen the photos that ran through the Planet after the incident and read the articles that were being submitted on the murder, as well as his own well-written article, and found it hard to believe that she had been fairly calm to have seen the type of murder that it was. The pictures were enough to make Clark sick – he could only imagine what it was like in person.

He knew she was probably going to need some emotional support for a little while. Clark knew what losing a parent was like, though he wished he didn't, so losing both at once had to be absolutely horrible. He wanted to be there for her – to be the brother that he was supposed to have been all this time.

It was still hard to imagine how he went all this time without meeting her. They literally lived, worked, and passed by each other every day, her face and name was always in the papers for the prodigy that she was and the high status of her family, and him and Lois had done many stories on her father's company, Nanosoft. Speaking of which, he wondered what would become of the major corporation.

Nanosoft was considered one of the largest, most powerful and influential companies in the world next to, of course, Queen Industries and Luthorcorp. However, with the C.E.O. dead, what would happen?

Clark realized that he had been walking along, forgetting his mission of finding a secluded area to run off and found himself beside an alley that was perfect. He quickly slipped between the buildings and after a second glance around, he was running towards the farm faster than the speed of sound.

When Clark walked through the front door to his farmhouse, he could have sworn he walked in on a slumber party. The two women were sitting on opposite sides of the coffee table with cards scattered across the surface and laughing like they had just spent the day with a tank of laughing gas.

"I guess you two are well acquainted now." Clark said as he walked into the room and plopped down on the sofa.

Renee turned to look at him. "You have an awesome friend, Clark." She said as she started to gather up some cards. "We played Phase 10 and never in my life, have I had so much fun with the game."

"It's nice to meet someone with luck as bad as mine." Chloe said as she got to her feet and walked over to the rocking chair. "I was beginning to think something was extremely wrong with me."

Clark smiled mischievously at Chloe. "Well we all know that something's wrong with you, Chlo." He said sarcastically. She just shot him a cruel glare.

"I'm surprised you made it back in one piece with the way Lois sounded on the phone earlier." Renee said from her new seat at the opposite end of the couch.

"And from the way you seemed when you called me, you didn't seem like you felt safe either." Chloe stated.

Clark just laughed. "Lois can be quite a beast, but one of my smiles, which she seems to love, tends to calm her down."

Renee stood to go get some water. "I bet you're leaving out some romantic details, too." She stated as she walked towards the kitchen. Clark just blushed and hoped she didn't see.

Clark turned his attention back to Chloe. "Did she tell you all about her?"

Chloe laughed. "If you mean that she's a Martian military Kryptonian that came to Earth to become super rich and operate on humans, then yes."

"That settles a lot then." Clark said, glad to not have to spend the time explaining.

Renee came back with a glass of water and a piece of pie for each of them. After the thanks and getting comfortable again, she directed her attention back into the conversation.

"There's something we need to talk about." Renee stated without directing the statement to either of them. When she received a look of attention from them she continued. "Before I left Mars, my father, Ranar, said that I would have some sort of 'super powers'," She said as she emphasized the super power part. "but so far, I haven't expressed any abilities besides being intelligent and athletic."

"You have no powers whatsoever?" Clark said as he leaned into the conversation.

"No, nothing. I was hoping you might know why." she replied.

Clark looked to Chloe, hoping she might have an idea, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure." Clark replied. "We could always go ask Jor-el."

Renee stopped chewing her pie suddenly and froze. "What do you mean by 'go see Jor-el'?" she asked.

Clark realized that he had forgotten to tell her that they had an A.I. father in the Arctic. That might have been helpful…

"Um, well, Jor-el built me a fortress in the Arctic. I guess you can say that he resides there." Clark replied.

"It's really creepy, actually." Chloe interjected as she continued with her pie.

Renee's eyes went twice their size and she had to put her plate down to compose herself. "Jor-el's here on Earth, too?" she asked.

"Well, sort of." Clark replied. "He built his memories and conscious into the fortress, so he can talk and all, but he's not an actual body."

Renee was in such shock that it was hard to process the information. "I can't go see him, Clark."

"Why?" Chloe and Clark asked in unison.

"Are you seriously asking me this!?" Renee sat up into the edge of the seat, obviously enraged by something. "That bastard wanted me dead! He calls himself a father and he wanted to kill his own daughter!" she relaxed back into the seat and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I just can't see him."

"Renee," Chloe started. "I know Jor-el and you have some pretty bad history, but he's still your father and he might be able to get you your powers."

"You can at least get him to give you your powers and then never come back." Clark said.

"I don't know." Renee stated, finding interest in the worn wood of the coffee table.

Clark sighed. "Please, Renee." She finally looked up at him. "It would be amazing to be on the same level physically."

Renee sighed and looked over at Chloe to see her asking her to go with her eyes as well. She really didn't want to disappoint them. They had become to mean so much to her so quickly.

"Okay." She stated. Chloe and Clark almost bounced with joy. "but I'm just going to get my powers. Don't expect me to be nice to that monster."

The next morning was quite jubilant and full of excitement for everyone. Chloe had spent the night and was now acting like a little girl in a candy store as she ate her Kent-made pancakes. As for Renee, she was so nervous. She was about to meet the man that wanted her dead before he even knew her which wasn't exactly easy.

"I'm starting to feel like I got a brother and a sister." Renee said to Chloe as she pushed more syrup onto her pancakes. "You're acting like you're more excited than I am."

Chloe just laughed. "Well I am!" she stated proudly.

"I know I am, too." Clark said from his seat at the head of the table. "It'll be cool to have someone else who can super speed around again. Ever since Kara's left, I've missed that."

"Kara?" Renee asked as she looked up at Clark. "Who's that?"

"Our cousin. Zor-el's daughter." He answered. Renee had heard about Zor-el on Mars and decided to not ask any more questions. She was still mentally preparing herself for today.

They continued to eat in silence until a knock at the front door broke the peace.

"I'll get it." Clark said as he stood to go to the door. He walked through the short hallway and opened the door to find a very short, scrawny man on the other side. He pushed his glasses up with his index finger and looked up at Clark with an awkward smile.

"Hello." He said as he extended his hand to Clark. "I'm James Stewart Lawrence, a high-profile attorney for the Williams family. I've been told that my client is residing on this property."

"Clark Kent." Clark replied as he shook the man's hand. "You must mean Renee then." He stood aside to allow the man entry. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." James replied as he stepped inside. "I'm sorry to interrupt you all," he said as he noticed Renee and Chloe standing up from the kitchen table. "but I have some very important information."

"What is it, James?" Renee said as she ushered him to the couch. "Do they think that I committed the murder again?"

" No." James hesitated in his choice to continue as he sat down on the sofa. "This might want to be private." He stated.

"Oh, Clark and Chloe are fine. Clark's my brother, separated at birth." She stated.

He decided to not ask any questions and as Chloe and Clark took seats, he opened his thick briefcase to pull out a huge stack of papers.

"Though the death of your parents is terrible, Miss Williams, and I send you my condolences, there is a positive side to the situation." He looked up at her and found her curious eyes waiting for what he had to say. "As you know, your parents were very wealthy people. I'm sure you assumed that you would inherit their property and finances, but I never imagined it would be this much."

"How much are we talking about?" Renee asked.

James rustled through his papers and pulled out one in particular. "Together, your parents held about $4 billion to their names, not including their estates in Italy, Australia, here in Smallville, and Metropolis. That also doesn't include their actual belongings." Renee's eyes went wide with this number and Clark and Chloe were barely able to find their breath. "That's not all. Between both of your parents, you were also left $30 million in life insurance."

Renee sat back in the couch, still wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh." She said weakly.

"Miss Williams," James stated. "That's still not all." She looked over at him in amazement that there was more. "This also means that you obtain all the net worth and assets of your father's company."

"How much are we talking about with that?" she asked him.

James coughed to clear his throat. He wanted to make sure that she heard him correctly. "Over $100 billion, but probably far more."

Renee stared at him, bewildered that this was true. Did she seriously just become a billionaire?

"Miss Williams, are you okay?" James asked as he pushed up his glasses once again. She weakly nodded her head as she stared into space. He was hesitating whether he should tell her the big news or not. He finally decided that she would find out in the newspapers eventually. "Well, I think you might find it interesting that you just became the richest person in the world."


	11. Chapter 11

So, I've now realized that when I put a break in the text, it doesn't show up. Sorry about that. I'm really not the kind of writer that doesn't take time breaks into mind. Trying to fix that with —break—. Hopefully that will work! Anyways, thanks for reading continuously! Please review!

Chapter 11

She had assured the two of them that she was fine, but they didn't seem to want to listen. Chloe kept looking back at her in the rearview mirror of her car and Clark couldn't stop staring at her from the front seat. She wondered if he had forgotten that they were going to get her powers, but when she saw his smile as he looked at the road ahead, she knew he hadn't.

"It's still hard for me to take everything in." Renee blurted out from the back seat. "So much has happened the past few days."

"I know." Clark replied. He looked back to face her once again. "Are you sure you're ready for this? We don't have to do this now."

To be honest, she really didn't want to go get her powers anymore. She didn't quite understand what that necessarily meant even though Clark gave her a bit of a show with his before they left. They were making it sound like they were just running to the store for some milk, but as far as she was concerned, this was much more. Not to mention the fact that she's meeting her father for the first time. It would be a happy occasion if he wasn't such a jerk. She really didn't want to disappoint Clark though. He was so excited to finally have someone to "super speed" with.

"I'm sure." She answered while she attempted to raise a smile despite her nervousness. "I'm interested to see what it will be like."

"Okay." Clark said. "As long as you're sure." He turned back around and looked to Chloe. "What do you think of getting the whole gang together tonight?"

Chloe thought about it for a minute. "It would be a good time to introduce her to everyone." She replied. "Your place or Watchtower?"

"We can stick to the farm for right now." He replied.

Renee hated it when people talked as if she wasn't there. "Hello, I'm still here." She blurted out.

"Oh, sorry." Clark replied as he looked back at her. "What do you think of the idea?"

"Um, well, I don't know." Renee said. "Who exactly is the 'gang'?"

Clark smiled his huge smile. "Well, I'd want you to meet Lois, but we'd also invite the whole League. There's Chloe who's Watchtower, Oliver who's the Green Arrow, Dinah who's the Black Canary, AC who's Aquaman, Victor who's Cyborg, Bart who's Impulse, and then me, the Blur." He continued to just smile childishly, but then realization dawned on him when he saw her shocked face that he never told her about him being the Blur. "I didn't mention that I'm the Blur, did I?"

Renee's eyes went big. She ended up throwing her hands in the air in surrender. "I give up! What else is there to know?!"

Clark hesitated to answer. "Um, that should do it, or at least I think so."

Renee just gave him a look of exasperation and then turned her gaze to Chloe who was looking back in the rear view mirror.

"Anything you need to tell me, too?" Renee asked her.

Chloe just laughed as she turned into the area of the entrance of the caves. "Nope. I'm good." She said happily.

They all got out of the car and headed inside the cave. Renee was in awe of the cave drawings and the ancient stone.

"I've seen this place on the news a couple times. It was a while ago though." Renee said as she examined the drawings. "I thought you said that Jor-el lived in the Arctic."

"He does." Clark answered as he moved some rocks aside to get to the table where the key goes. "That's where we're going."

Renee gave Chloe a look of confusion. "You'll see. Just wait." Chloe replied.

Renee decided to be patient and followed both Chloe and Clark into what seemed to be another "room". Once again, she was amazed by the ancient geology, but also by what appeared to be a table of some sort. She observed Clark as he walked to the other side and pulled out an octagonal disc.

"Clark, what's going on?" she asked. Chloe just smiled at her.

"This is the gateway to the fortress." He stated. "Those symbols," he said while pointing to the table. "are Kryptonian – the language of Krypton." Renee looked from him to the symbols and had to take a deep breath. "If you're going to ask, then yes, I can read them and hopefully you'll be able to, too, in a little while."

Renee just looked between the two of them and found this all very amazing.

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked.

She saw Clark put the octagonal disc in a slot and the room began to go white.

"As ready as I'm going to be."

It was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen in her life. The view before her was full of ice, snow, crystals, and so much more. Never before had she seen this display of winter beauty, not even in a photograph and when she looked around her, she realized that she was in a large, emasculate, building.

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude." Clark announced as the view became clear from the transition. "This is the 'home' of Jor-el."

"It's beautiful." Renee replied.

"It's cold." Chloe said from beside her as she wrapped her arms around herself. Renee hadn't even taken into account the freezing temperatures until now; she was so amazed by the beauty.

"Jor-el!" Clark called out as he stepped into the central area of the fortress. "We need your help."

"_Kal-el" _said a booming voice from nowhere that nearly knocked Renee off of her feet. "_I have been expecting your return. I'm sure you have many questions."_

"Yea, you kind of failed to mention that I have a twin sister." Clark told him.

"_Sara-el was a secret that was best not told. Without her, you are able to embrace your destiny more."_

"I don't care whether she leads me to my destiny or destroys it – she's staying." Clark replied.

"_That could be a grave decision, Kal-el."_

Clark ignored his father and looked back at Renee. "Why don't you talk to him?" he asked her.

Renee looked over at Chloe for support. She refused to unbundle her arms so she just nodded her head in the direction of Clark. Renee finally gained some courage and stepped towards her brother.

"Um, Jor-el?" she called out. She felt ridiculous talking to air.

"_My daughter, we finally meet."_

"Well, yea." She suddenly felt all the rage and anger she had for him build up. "Why the hell did you want me dead, Jor-el?! And don't even give me that lame excuse that you have to carry on the family name! Why did you do it!?"

Clark felt that he should calm her down for the wrath of Jor-el was powerful, but with once glance at the anger enhancing her features, he guessed he'd better not.

"_I was obsessed with having a son carry on my name and I was terrified that you would destroy the plans I had in store for him."_

Renee rolled her eyes. "That's still a lame excuse, Jor-el."

"_I understand, my child. I know that you will never comprehend the love I have for you. I was willing to make you a sacrifice for the greater good."_

"What the hell am I supposed to say to that?!" Renee asked as she looked to Clark.

"_My daughter, please, allow me to repair the damage I have caused to our relationship."_

"And how do you expect to do that?" Renee asked.

"_By empowering you with the gifts and knowledge of a Kryptonian under the yellow sun. Ranar altered your biology on Mars to allow you to be seen as Martian, but I can fix that."_

"Then prove to me that you've still got something left in that computer-ice heart of yours and do it." She replied, still very angry.

Suddenly there was a bright light and Renee was being lifted from the ground. Chloe would be in shock of the situation, but she had seen it happen with Kara. Clark on the other hand, was finding it very interesting and watched on in curiosity.

Renee seemed to float about ten feet in the air, surrounded by light, for about five minutes before Jor-el gently lowered her to her feet. She had her eyes closed when she landed so when Clark came behind her with a hand on her shoulder, it startled her completely. She quickly swung her arm around to hit him lightly, but was shocked when she sent him flying about a hundred feet away.

"CLARK?" she yelled out as she watched him crash against the wall. She took a step forward to run to him, but found herself beside him in a second. She looked at him as he stood up, brushing the ice off of him, with her eyes wide. "Did I just-"

"Super speed? Yea." He answered, cutting her off. "That was a pretty awesome hit, by the way."

"Whoa!" Chloe yelled as she jogged over to them. "It seems that someone got their powers!"


End file.
